Taken Back
by brialexandra
Summary: When Clary's portal rune defects, she takes herself, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec back in time. Leaving them in the year 1878, London England. And with Clary too injured to wake, how will the Shadowhunters return home? Will their new friends, Tessa and Will, help them? Or will unexpected relations and shocking family secrets, tear them apart?
1. Welcome to the London Institute

London, 1878

"By the Angel Will, just let it go."

Will's frown was still plastered on his face, prominent as ever. It was the frown that Tessa loved, the frown that made his nose crinkle and his eyebrows burrow together in frustration. Tessa loved that frown, but what she did not love was how her newly-wedded husband was stomping up the steps of the Institute with his arms crossed like a 5 year-old.

"All I wanted was to say hello, just one hello! But no, Jem, or should I _say Brother Zachariah_ , is not allowed any visitors. Why not! We just got married! He should be able to see his newly-wedded parabatai! Its madness Tess, madness"

 _"_ No, what is madness is that you tried to break into the Silent City! Who does that Will?! You know you cant go back there! Honestly Will, we're going to loose the Institute if you keep up these attempts to see him. He came back to tell us goodbye, and he told us we cant see him anymore. It's the law, Will. Its better he's a Silent Brother then him being…"

Tessa stopped herself from saying the word. It had been 6 months since Jem had become a Silent Brother, 6 months since she thought that one of the two loves of her life had left her forever. She can still remember the pain that she felt when Will had told her, it had felt like the part of her hear that had belonged to Jem was on fire, burning her from the inside out. Will was the only on that made her feel whole again after losing him, even though they hadn't really lost him in the first place. Tessa looked at her husband then, he knew what word she was going to say, even when he tried he couldn't say it either. The memory of the pain Jem's death had caused them was too much to bear.

"I know, I know I'm being selfish. Its just," Will stopped, trying to find the words.

"I know." Tessa said, grabbing his hand. Will looked down at her, his brilliant blue eyes even bluer next the almost always gray London sky. She went up on her toes and kissed him, tasting the familiar taste of Will. He bent down and out his arm around her waist, pulling her up so she can put her arms around his shoulders, kissing her with a harder force.

"Shall we go inside Ms. Herondale?" Will said, smirking.

"Only if you promise to never break in to the Silent City again, _Mr. Herondale_." Tessa replied, returning the same smirk he had been giving her. Will sighed, knowing he had been defeated in the argument, "Fine, but that doesn't mean he cant come here." Will said, laughing.

Tessa laughed and was about to reply when a sudden white light started to appear out of thin air, Tessa thought she was hallucinating until Will said, "Tess, do you see that?"

She did indeed see it, and It was growing, it had now gotten to the size of a carriage. It almost looked like, _like one of Henry's Portals_ , she thought. Just as she opened her mouth to tell Will, the wall of light opened, spitting out four people onto the steps of the Institute, all unconscious.

"By the Angel." Will said, "What was that?"

Tessa hurriedly gathered up her skirts and ran down the steps to the bodies, Will not far behind her. When they approached the bodies, Tessa gasped. They weren't just people, they were Shadowhunters.

Clary felt numb. She remembered flying backward into a grey abyss, hearing the screams of Isabelle and Alec, Jace calling for her, and hearing herself scream for him but no sound coming out. She also remembered seeing it. This white wall coming towards them, threatening it smash them on impact, it came faster and faster. Clary covered her face, ready for the impact, but the impact never came. They went through the wall, falling out the other side onto cold, hard concrete, knocking her unconscious.

"Sir, are you ok? Sir please, do wake up"

Jace slowly opened his eyes, pain shooting through every inch of his body. What had happened? Last thing he remembered, Clary had made the Portal..

 _Clary._

Jace shot up like a bullet, knocking over the woman that had been over him to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, and was on his feet in an instant.

He looked around frantically, finding Clary, Isabelle, and Alec crumpled in a heap right behind him. Relief washed over him, they didn't get separated. Alec was already awake, as was Isabelle, they were looking around their surroundings, confused looks on their faces. _Where are we?_ He thought. The Portal had malfunctioned, he knew that much. So where were they now? He looked at the woman he had knocked over, she was small, with kind gray eyes and long brown hair. There was nothing different about her, except her clothes. She was wearing an old fashioned blue Victorian dress, with the corset and everything. Jace itched to make a sarcastic remark, but fought the urge, he needed to talk to Clary, she must know where they are.

"You're a Shadowhunter."

Jace turned to find the woman he knocked over, staring at him with those big gray eyes. "Yes, I am a Shadowhunter, are you?" He asked, she could see him, which meant that she had the Sight, but couldn't tell if she had marks with her dress covering her.

"No, I'm a warlock." She exclaimed, "My husband is a Shadowhunter, though. Are you all alright? We saw you fall out of that white wall of light, what was that exactly?" She asked. "We were trying to Portal back to New York from Idris, but it seemed to have malfunctioned and had taken us here. Where is here exactly?" Jace had no idea where they were, they seemed to be in some business district, factories were everywhere, filling the already-gray sky with their exhaust.

"You are in London, this is the London Institute, me and my husband run it."

Jace looked at her in confusion, "If you run the Institute, why are you wearing such ridiculous clothes?"

The woman looked taken back, how can she expect him not to ask why she was wearing such old-fashioned clothing? Especially when you run an Institute.

"I beg your pardon, there is nothing wrong with my clothing, in fact, it is the latest fashion in London this year."

This year? _This woman must be crazy,_ he thought, "Do you know what year it is? Cause that definitely is not the latest fashion."

She looked furious now, why is she so angry with him? "Of course I know what year it is! Do you think I'm a fool? It is-"

"Jace! Jace, get over here!" It was Alec, Jace whirled and ran toward him.

"What? What is it?" Alec looked worried, as did Isabelle. "Alec! What is it!" Jace said, anxious.

"Its Clary," he said " she's not waking up."

Will knew immediately that these people were Shadowhunters. The all-black leather gear and loud clang of seraph blades came all too familiar to him. What he also knew was that what they had fallen out of was a Portal, Will recognized the warm white light. There were four of them. Two girls, one with long black hair and legs that were probably just as long as his, and the other shorter, with red hair, curling down her back. Will couldn't help but think of Henry with his crazy red hair, never under control, he wondered if they were related. The other two Shadowhunters were boys, both looked around eighteen or nineteen, one with raven black hair and the other with hair the colour of gold. All four of them lay unconscious on the steps of the Institute, leaving Will with one question _, What the bloody hell was that_? He took off in an instant, running over to the unconscious warriors. One of the boys, the one with dark hair, was already awake, rolling over to his side groggily.

"Are you alright?" Will asked. The boy turned to look at him, and they both gasped. They looked exactly alike, both having raven black hair and startlingly blue eyes. Will had never met anyone else in his entire lifetime who's eyes were even close to being as blue as his.

"I think so, what happened?" the boy said, clearly having forgotten how he had gotten here. "You and your friends fell out of a Portal, where did you come from?"

The second Will finished his sentence, the boy lost all colour to his face, clearly remembering how they had gotten here. "By the Angel," he said, "Isabelle, where's Isabelle?" the boy was looking around frantically, finally relaxing as his eyes came down on the girl with black hair, who was opening her eyes slowly. "Alec?" she said, "Alec, where are you?" . _So that was his name,_ Will thought to himself. Alec looked so familiar, like he was a distant ancestor.

"Alec, something went wrong with the Portal," the girl, Isabelle, said "I remember Clary seeing Clary reach for her stele right when we started to get sucked back, she must have been trying to fix it."

"Sucked back?" Will said, more confused than ever "You were flying through a Portal, and got sucked back?

Will heard Alec swear under his breath, he was muttering. Will could barely make out what he was saying. "…Magnus said something…" "….Portal runes defecting…" "…back in time…"

"Wait," Alec said abruptly, "what year is it?"

Will looked at Alec, _How could this boy not know what year it is?,_ he thought.

"You don't know?" Will said, "Its 1878."

 **Thank you so much for reading! I will try to get the** **next chapter up as soon as possible, I haven't been able to write a lot recently due to school and other stories I am writing as well, which I hope will all be up soon. Please feel free to leave a review, I am new to the site so some reviews would be amazing! Thanks again for reading, and I will try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as possible! :)**


	2. Herondale

The doors of the Institute burst open, Will and Jace rushing in holding a still unconscious Clary. Isabelle, Alec, and Tessa right on their heels.

"This way," Will said "We'll take her to the Infirmary, did you give her a iratze?"

"Yes, but it just healed right into the skin." said Alec, making no effort to hide the concern in his voice.

They rushed through the tall, grand halls of the Institute, bursting into what could be nothing else than the Infirmary.

"Quick," Tessa said "Get her onto the bed there, I'll call the Silent Brothers."

Will looked up at Tessa in surprise, as if they new something about the Brothers that they didn't, "Tess," he said "Get him here, now."

Tessa gave Will a soft hearted look, as ran out of the room, almost tripping on her skirts.

"We'll be right back, we are just going to send a message. We can talk after." said Will, running out of the room.

Alec turned to Jace, who was leaning over Clary, his face drained of colour. Alec walked over to him, putting a hand on his _parabatai's_ shoulder.

"Jace," he said "you need to know what happened."

Jace didn't turn to look at Alec, his eyes still glues to Clary. "Not now, Alec."

"I know this isn't the best time, but you need to know, now."

Jace looked up at Alec then, confused, "What? What happened?"

Alec took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Clary's Portal rune defected, sending us back in time. I know it sounds impossible, but Magnus told me that it was possible, extremely rare, but possible. Clary should know how to fix it, but until she wakes up, I don't know what we can do."

Alec looked down at Jace, who was looking like he was about to throw up. He stood up from his chair and started pacing the room, his panic radiating off of him like heat.

"By the Angel, how can it happen? How can a simple Portal rune send people literally back in time? Where are we anyways?" Jace's pacing was turning into something more like a sprint. Alec had never seen him so anxious, Jace never got nervous or panicked, he was Jace.

"We are in the year 1878, the same year as the Mortmain Tragedy, with the automatons, remember? The same year the Portal was invented."

Jace stopped sprinting, and stood dead still in the middle of the floor. He looked at Alec like he had when he found out he was a Herondale, shocked beyond recognition, almost as if his soul had left his body, leaving him a shocked statue.

"Your joking." Jace said, clearly too shocked to even comprehend what Alec said "Did he hit his head when he came out of the Portal, Izzy? Cause if your brother just told me that my girlfriends rune took us back in time to over 100 years ago, I think I might scream."

"Its true," Isabelle said "it did. Alec told me when I woke up, right before we found Clary. We're stuck here, Jace. And until Clary wakes up, we cant leave, we cant go home."

Before Jace could reply, Will and Tessa came back into the room, both panting.

"The Silent Brothers are on their way." Tessa said, regaining her breath.

"But until then," Will continued "Maybe we should all just sit down and talk, introduce ourselves, then we can figure out what is really going on."

"Oh we know what's going on," Jace said, appearing to have snapped out of his shock, returning to his cool, confident, annoying self. "My girlfriends Portal rune defected, sending me and my friends back in time to your bloody Institute. And if she doesn't wake up, we are going to be stuck here forever. That's what's going on."

Silence came across the room. Will and Tessa were staring at Jace as if he had horns growing out of his hands. Alec wasn't surprised, who would take news like that lightly?

"Portal rune?" Tessa asked, clearly confused. _They probably hadn't even heard of the Portal yet,_ Alec thought to himself.

"We'll explain later." Isabelle said, coming back into the conversation after seeming silent with shock. "We might as well tell you the whole story, as well as introduce ourselves. My name is Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. And this is my brother, Alec."

Will and Tessa both gasped at their names. They looked at each other in surprise, Tessa moving to cover her mouth.

"What?" Alec asked "What is it?"

"Its nothing really," Will replied, seeming to have recovered quicker than Tessa "its just that we know that family very well, my sister and our good friend are both in a relationship with a Lightwood. Its odd to see that the name is still as popular as ever, you two look just like my sister. Meaning that apparently she had children, children with Gabriel Lightworm." Will stopped then, gagging.

"William, behave." said Tessa, she said the words scornfully, but there was love in her eyes.

Alec turned to look at Isabelle, seeing disbelief all over her face. Alec could see the resemblance now, the piercing blue eyes and raven black hair, he didn't know how he didn't see it before.

"Oh, how odd this is!" Tessa exclaimed, more excited now than shocked "Seeing our family names more than 100 years down the road!" She turned around to face Jace, "What about you? Who are you?" she asked, almost giddy with excitement.

"I'm Jace," he replied "Jace Herondale."

Will turned to look at Jace in surprise, clearly taken back. Tessa's happiness was gone, replaced with pure shock.

"Your joking, " Will said, anger in his voice "you are not a Herondale."

"I am," said Jace, confused by the anger yet annoyed by it as well "my father was Stephan Herondale, and his father was Marcus Herondale, and his father was Owen Herondale, and his father was James Herondale, and his father was William Herondale, and his father was…"

"By the Angel Jace, he gets it, do shut up." said Isabelle, exasperated.

"Oh my God," said Tessa "Will, it cant be true, can it?"

Will's face was drained of colour, staring at Jace. Alec couldn't tell if Will wanted to either kill Jace, or hug him.

"I don't know. Clearly it is, if the boys alive today, wherever he came from." Will replied, turning to look at Tessa. When they made eye contact, he blushed and looked away, which made Alec more confused then ever. _Why would they be so embarrassed to find out that Jace is a Herondale?_

 _"_ What can't be true?" Jace asked, interested in the sudden tension in the room "What is going on? Why are you all so flabbergasted that I am a Herondale?"

Will turned to look at Jace then, his eyes wide.

 _"_ Because I am too," he said slowly "I am William Herondale."

The silence in the room was stifling, Isabelle felt as if she couldn't breathe.

But she knew perfectly well that she could breathe, she was uninjured, perfectly fine. But everything else was not fine, everything else was as far from fine as you could possibly get.

Isabelle longed to hug Jace, tell him everything was going to be fine, that Clary would wake up, that they would get home soon. But she knew better, she knew that it will not be easy to cure Clary, and she knew that it wont be soon until they get home, if they are able to get home at all.

She turned to look at Jace then, he was still staring at Will, the same thing he had been doing for the past ten minutes. She looked at Alec then, exasperated. He shook his head quickly, his eyes telling her; Keep your mouth shut, Izzy, this has nothing to do with you.

She knew that this had nothing to do with her, she didn't just accidently meet her great, great, great, great grandfather. But Isabelle knew that there was far worse things to deal with right now, and she wasn't going to stand in silence forever.

"Alright, " she finally said " that's enough. I get that this is big news for all of you, but we have a lot bigger of issues to deal with. When did the Silent Brothers say they were going to get here?"

"They said as soon as they could, you know how the Brothers are." said Tessa, moving only to speak, it seemed as if she was as shocked as Jace and Will were.

Why _is she so surprised ?_ She isn't related to them, Izzy thought to herself. Before she could think any more of the matter, a huge crash sounded through the walls of the Institute, the bell. For a moment, Izzy felt at home, the crash of that bell was the only thing that she could relate to her home, she missed already.

"That must be the Brothers," said Tessa "I'll go get them." And with that, she hurried out of the room. Looking relieved to have been able to leave the uncomfortable situation.

Isabelle turned to look at Jace then, he still hadn't moved.

"Jace, did you hear Tessa? The Silent Brothers are here, they're going to heal Clary." Izzy said softly.

Finally, Jace seemed to snap back to life. His eyes shot to Isabelle, back to Will, then finally rested on Clary. He moved over to sit by her bed, taking her hand.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Clary "your going to be ok. We will all be ok." There was so expression to Jace's voice, it was as if the shock of everything had drained every ounce of happiness from his body.

Isabelle heard footsteps, then the slam of a door. Will had left the room.

Jace looked at the door, his face still pale, he looked like he was dying. Isabelle felt awful for Jace, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling. Going from knowing no one from his true family, to meeting one of his great grandfathers, while worrying if the love of his life was going to live or die, wouldn't be easy for anyone.

"Jace, relax, she's going to be fine. Will's going to come around, this is a shock for the both of you. Just give it time." Alec said, looking at his parabatai.

As if on cue, Tessa came back into the room, followed by a Silent Brother.

Tessa held the door open, looking at the Brother. Her eyes followed him from the door to his final position beside Clary's bed, her moving afterward to stand next to him, as if he was a life long friend. This felt very odd to Isabelle, why was she so attached to this one Silent Brother?

"Isabelle, Alec, Jace, this is the Silent Brother that will be healing Clary. His name is Je- Brother Zachariah."

 **Thank you so much for reading! How are you all liking the story so far? If you have any constructive** **criticism, or any tips please feel free to leave a review, it helps a lot! Thank you to all that have favourited and followed, it means the world to me! Again, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! Will update as soon as possible! :)**


	3. A Story To Tell

Jace stood frozen, staring at Brother Zachariah, looking like he was unable to even breathe.

"Jace? Jace are you alright?" Tessa asked, her large grey eyes resting on him with concern. She was very worried for the boy, he had gone through so much; accidently meeting one of his ancestors, his love lying unconscious on a infirmary bed, not knowing what was wrong with her. She could see the toll it was taking on him.

"Brother Zachariah, James Carstairs?" Alec said, looking just as shocked as Jace, she then heard Isabelle gasp, and move to cover her mouth. Tessa whirled to look at them, startled. How did they know his name? What was happening? She looked at Jem then, more confused than ever, Jem's silence proved that he was confused too.

 _Do not call me by that name, for I do not use it anymore, I am Brother Zachariah, and you shall call me by nothing else._

 _"_ How do you know his real name?" Tessa asked, her heart aching. Every time she heard his name, the memories flooded back; the coughing, the blood, the pain, the kisses, the called-off wedding, it all came to her mind, sending a shudder through her body.

"We, we know him." Isabelle said, moving her hand down to her side, "He was the Silent Brother in New York, he came to Idris with us to help us fight in the Mortal War."

"Mortal War? New York? What?" Tessa was so confused she felt dizzy, these Shadowhunters were more confusing then ever.

"It is another conversation to be had, right now we need to focus on Clary." Jace replied, his gaze still glued to his lover. Tessa could tell that this girl meant everything to Jace, he looked at her as of she was solid gold. Tessa knew what he was feeling, because she had felt it with Jem; that uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what was happening, the fear of what will happen next, the feeling was all too familiar to her. She felt another shudder go through her spine, making goose bumps appear on her arms.

"Yes, Brother Zachariah will attend to her immediately. And also, would you mind staying after you attend to Clary? These shadowhunters have a mighty story to tell, and apparently you are in it." Tessa asked, desperately trying to find a way for Jem to stay. She still wasn't used to seeing him so rarely, he used to one of the only things that mattered to her, in fact, he still is.

 _I will need to stay anyways, Clary is going to need constant supervision by a Silent Brother from this point until she wakes up._ Jem moved his head up, signalling that he was done the examination.

"Why?" Jace asked fiercely, standing up from his chair beside the bed "What is wrong with her?"

 _Before I tell you, I must know how exactly did she become this injured. I see no cuts, scars, or fresh marks, what happened_? Brother Zachariah stood up from this chair on the other side of Clary's bed, standing to match Jace's height.

"She drew a Portal rune that malfunctioned, that's how we got here. When we came out of the Portal, Clary was already unconscious. We gave her an iratze, but it faded right into her skin." Alec moved after speaking to stand beside Jace, putting a hand on his shoulder, as if he knew that the news Brother Zachariah was about to give was bad. He looked very wise for his age, Tessa wondered if he was always like that, or if something happened that made him become that way.

 _Portal rune? I do not understand. Tessa where did these shadowhunters come from?_

 _"_ It is quite a long story, Zachariah, I still haven't heard all of it myself"

"By the Angel, what is wrong with my bloody girlfriend?" Jace interrupted, he getting angry again, his face turning red, and his hands clenching to fists at his sides. Tessa braced herself.

 _Drawing the rune, whatever rune it was, I can tell that it was a powerful one, it must have taken a lot of her strength to draw it. But when the rune malfunctioned, it took literally all of her strength, making her go unconscious. Her body was pushed to its breaking point, damaging it as it went on. I don't know when she'll wake up, or what condition she will be in when she wakes, if she wakes at all, we just have to wait. The Brothers don't have a remedy for this type of injury._

The room had gone silent again, as it had many times before. Tessa looked at Jace, feeling awful for the boy, his face had again lost all colour. He looked just as shocked as when he found out that Will was his ancestor, but there was something different in his eyes now. It was almost as if they had lost their shine, had lost their gold sparkle, and had faded into a dull brown. Tessa longed to comfort him, but she had the feeling that he was like Will in that way; when they were upset, they wanted nothing but to be alone, to be alone with their thoughts. They didn't like people see them show emotion, they saw it as a type of weakness. _Maybe it's a Herondale thing,_ she thought.

"Jace," Tessa heard Isabelle say, she turned to see her start to walk over to him. Alec quickly put up a hand to stop her. _He knows this boy very well_ , Tessa thought, then she noticed the black mark on Alec's neck, looking over to Jace, seeing the exact same one _. I should have known_ , she said to herself _, these two are parabatai._

 _"_ Maybe we should leave Jace alone with Clary for a while," Tessa said then, trying to find a way to help this boy _, "_ it would give you two a chance to explain everything to me and Brother Zachariah. You all look exhausted as well, some food and rest would do all of you well. Jace, when you are ready, ring the bell for our maid, she will lead you to the library, where we will be. Take as long as you need. I want you all to know that until Clary is well, or until you find a way out of this mess, you are welcome to stay here at the Institute for as long as you need."

Alec and Isabelle looked over to Tessa, Alec said a short thank you, and then proceeded to leave the room, Isabelle following him. She stopped to give Tessa a slight bow of her head, then ran to catch up with her brother. Tessa liked Isabelle, she was strong, she stood up for herself, Tessa admired that.

Tessa looked up at Jem then, trying to look under his hood, trying to see just one smidge of her Jem. It still felt so foreign to her, knowing that it's Jem, but also that it's not Jem. The feeling was so knew, she didn't know if she would ever get used to it.

 _Let's go,_ he said to Tessa, _I feel that these Shadowhunters have quite the story to tell. And you,_ he said then, referring to Jace, _I will be back soon to check on the girl._

Jace looked up from the bed and gave Jem a slight nod, then immediately looking back down at Clary.

Tessa looked over to Jace one last time, still desperately trying to find a way to make him more comfortable. "If you need anything Jace, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask." He looked up at her, his eyes looking straight into hers, he stayed there for a moment, he looked like he was looking for something wrong with her, looking for danger. When he realized that there was none, he gave another nod, and went back to watching Clary, her uneven breathing hitching her chest up and down.

Tessa and Jem turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind them. It wasn't until then that Tessa remembered Will, and that he had stormed off. She felt terribly guilty, she should have gone after him, comforted him, not that he would have wanted it anyway, but she still should have been there for him.

"Will stormed off a little while before you arrived, the blonde boy, Jace, had agitated him quite a bit." Tessa told Will, she left out the Herondale predicament, though, for she knew that Will would have wanted to be the one to tell Jem first. "You should go and speak to him, calm him down a little. You are going to be here for a while anyways, right?"

 _Yes, I might as well. What did Jace do?_

 _"_ It's not exactly what he did, it's more like who he is." Tessa explained.

Even though Tessa couldn't see Jem's face, she could sense the confusion. The sudden tension to his shoulders, standing up straight, it was what Jem always did when he was confused. _I guess there are some things that even Brotherhood can't change,_ she thought to herself.

 _Interesting boy, Jace is. As soon as he heard my name, his face went white, even the other two, looked as if they had just seen the Angel rise out of the lake._

"I wouldn't be surprised if they have seen it," Tessa said "these Shadowhunters are different, very different. Once you hear their story, I assure you, the Angle rising out of the lake will just seem like an everyday thing."

* * *

Jace couldn't stand seeing at Clary like this, sweat gleaming on her face and chest, her breath hitching in and out in uneven bursts, the occasional quiet whimper. He knew that she was in pain, probably in an unimaginable amount of pain, and he wanted to help, he wanted to help so badly, but he couldn't. All he could do was sit here and wait. All he could do was sit here in a Institute over 100 years in the past, and wait to see if Clary will live. He couldn't do a thing, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Jem hated walking the halls of the London Institute, he hated seeing his old room, across from Tessa's old room, empty, anxiously awaiting new owners. Tessa and Will had moved into the master bedroom after Will took over the Institute, leaving both rooms empty. He stood in his room now, staring at the bed, he couldn't even begin to count the amount of nights he spent in that bed, coughing until blood splattered the sheets, Will in the armchair beside him, never moving, even when Jem was asleep. He remembered the pain, he remembered the raw aching in his lungs that never subsided, not even when he took the _yin fen_. He never told anyone about the pain, not even Will, he had never built up the courage to tell anyone about it. He had just smiled through it, brushed away anyone who asked if he was alright, pretended like everything was fine. But it wasn't fine, it never was, it was so far from fine that there were many nights that Jem just wanted to end it himself, not wanting to take another second of it. But he resisted, he resisted for Will, for Tessa.

He turned around abruptly and left the room, slamming the door behind him. _You shouldn't have done that,_ he thought to himself _, there is no need to think about it, it's over now, it is behind you, calm down._

Jem covered his face with his hands, resting there for a moment, waiting for the flashbacks to go away. When he finally stood up straight again, there was a familiar figure standing in front of him, with large blue eyes and black wavy hair, and a faded parabatai rune on his neck.

"Jem?" Will said, startled by Jem's unexpected presence.

 _Hello, William._ He replied, trying to stay professional. It was always the hardest around Will, he missed him so much that he felt numb, he was supposed to not have any ties to his past life, but with Tessa and Will, Will especially, he just couldn't seem to let go.

"Why are you here? Tessa didn't tell me you were coming."

 _Tessa called upon me, the girl, Clary I believe her name is, she is injured quite badly. I am afraid that she might not recover._

Will stiffened at the mentioning of Clary, as if it had struck a nerve.

 _Tessa also told me that you had a argument with the blonde boy, what was that all about?_

 _"_ Jace, his name is Jace." Will's face turned sour "And it wasn't an argument, more like a fight over identity."

 _Will, by the Angel, would you just explain to me what happened?_

 _"_ Why of course I will," Will said matter-of-factly "the boy calls himself a Herondale. That's what happened."

* * *

The library in the London Institute was similar to the one in New York, but it felt distant, as if you couldn't touch it. At least that's what it looked like to Alec, but a lot of things recently had looked like that as well. This whole experience had felt like a bad dream, just one that he can never wake from. Everything was falling apart, and who knows, maybe he was next.

"Come, have some tea and sandwiches. You all must be starved, I had some sent to Jace as well, you all are going to need your strength."

Isabelle and Alec sat down on a couch across from a large cushioned chair, seated in by Tessa. In between them was an array of sandwiches, cookies, and tea. Alec's stomach grumbled, he didn't realize how hungry he was, and by the sudden hand to Izzy's stomach, she didn't either.

They both proceeded to stuff their faces, by the end of it, most of the food was gone, leaving only a few cookies to Tessa. Tessa didn't look surprised, more accomplished, as if she expected them to act this way.

"Are you two feeling better?" She asked, she had a slight accent forming, she mustn't have been here for long now, maybe a couple years or so.

"Yes, very. Thank you again for your hospitality, we feel awful for dragging you and your husband into all of this." Isabelle replied, Alec could tell that Izzy quite liked Tessa. He knew that they were going to get along well.

"Oh truly, don't apologize, things have been quite dull around here after the wedding, you may use us however you like." Tessa said, her eyes bright. "I must say, it is so odd, seeing Lightwood children 100 years in the future. If you don't mind my asking, what are your middle names?"

 _Middle names? How odd._ Alec thought to himself, but he didn't say anything about it, only replying to her request.

"Mine is Gideon, and Isabelle is Sophia, why do you ask?"

Tessa gasped, moving her hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes began to shine, clearly she knew the names. Slowly, her hand moved from her face, revealing a huge smile.

"Oh! Gideon and Sophie have children! How wonderful!" Tessa said, talking to herself, after looking up to see Izzy and Alec's confused faces, she proceeded to explain:

"Oh, pardon me. Gideon and Sophia are very dear friends of mine, I probably wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for either of them."

Alec turned to Isabelle, she looked just as confused as he did.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. If you all are going to be here for awhile, you might as well know what happened. Well, actually, you might already know part of it, but I will tell you the real version, not come silly Council meeting version. Then you must tell me your story after, you all seem very different to me, like you have seen something no one else has."

Isabelle looked to Alec, then back at Tessa, smiling.

"Oh, we have." She said.

 **Thank** **you so much for reading! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, with the holidays and school, I have been quite busy. I will try my hardest to get Chapter 4 up quickly, I have some really good ideas, and can't wait to see how they play out. Please leave review! They make my day! I hope you all had a fantastic holiday, and Happy New Year! Thanks again :)**


	4. Breathe

_A Herondale?_

 _"_ Oh yes, you heard that correctly, that sorry excuse of a shadowhunter calls himself a Herondale." Will was fuming, his face red, his hands clasped to his sides, Jem had never seen Will this angry.

 _Do you not believe him?_ Jem asked, careful of what he was saying, Will looked like he was seconds away from punching a wall.

"Do I believe him?" Will said, laughing now "Of course I don't, its not possible."

 _But William, it is, and you know it. You're just too scared of excepting it. It is very much possible, if these people came from over 100 years in the future, it means that the Herondale bloodline is still pure, it means that you and Tessa have children._

Will looked like he was going to throw up, clearly the possibility of children had never come up in a conversation. Jem was probably the first person to have mentioned it.

"We have children? I have a family? No, its not possible. What have I ever done to deserve a family, hm? What have I ever done to grant myself a long happy life with children and grandchildren?" Will asked, more in shock now then angry. Jem felt bad for his friend, he could tell that he still hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened. Jem always knew that Will had the tendency to blame himself for things, even when he had nothing to do with.

 _Will, why would you think that you don't deserve it? Tessa loves you, she loves you more than anything in this world, she wants this with you. Believe it, Will, you deserve it. For all you have done for me, and for Tessa. You deserve everything for that._

Will looked up at Jem then. He looked so tired, he had almost always looked this way ever since Jem had joined the Brotherhood, he felt awful, but he knew that he would be ok. Will had Tessa, and Tessa was always the one that had kept him sane.

"I still don't believe him," Will said "I just can't." Will looked down then, looking like he was thinking.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Jem asked, getting no reply, only silence as Will stared at the ground in concentration.

After a short moment he looked up, then suddenly took off running down the hall.

 _William!_ Jem called, but got no answer. Jem now knew for sure that he will never understand that boy. God, he didn't know how Tessa did it.

Jem set off down the hall after Will, only pausing once to look at his old bedroom one more time. Feeling another shudder go through him, he looked away.

* * *

The library was still silent, as it had been for the past half hour.

Everyone in the room was beyond shocked, Isabelle, Alec, and Tessa had spent the afternoon telling each other their stories of war. Tessa told them about her trip to London from New York, learning about her powers, Jem's illness, Mortmain and the automatons, everything. Isabelle and Alec told Tessa about their accidental meeting with Clary at Pandemonium, how she found out she was a Shadowhunter and thought she was related to Jace, Valentine and Sebastian, their trip to the demon realms, they told her everything too.

After they had finished their stories, they all had been so shocked over hearing everything. Isabelle wasn't surprised this happened, anyone who heard their version of this story seemed to have the same reaction. But, she had to admit that Tessa's story did baffle her, she had never heard of a warlock with such a power. Tessa's life had been so interesting, never a dull moment. It had almost been like Clary's in a way; being forced into the Shadow World, not knowing what you really are, or what your capable of. Isabelle was shocked beyond words.

Ale didn't look surprised, more confused. He was looking down at the ground, his face masked into a philosophical frown, his eyes darting from one place to another. It looked as if he was trying to make himself believe Tessa's story.

Tessa's reaction was the most terrifying. They gave Tessa their story after she gave them hers, which meant that they had to recover quickly. Once they had finished, Tessa's eyes had grown to about the size of a tomato, staring at them in the most utter disbelief you had ever seen. And she hadn't moved, she had been like this, wide-eyed and staring, for the past half an hour.

"Well," Isabelle said, finally breaking the silence "I must say, the Claves version of the Mortmain Tragedy is nothing like yours." Isabelle wanted to kick herself for saying such an awkward thing, but she had nothing else to say. What do you say to someone who had just told you the most tragic yet brilliant story you had ever heard?

Tessa looked back at Isabelle, finally calming down, her eyes shrinking back to their human size. "They lied? But why would they lie about something like that?"

"That's just the Clave," Alec said, standing to look around the library, admiring its selection, "they change every story to make it look like it was the Clave that won. They always find a way to twist the story, to make it their own." Alec sat back down next to Isabelle, reaching to pour himself more tea.

"How awful." Tessa exclaimed.

"Actually, while were on the topic of the Clave," Isabelle said gingerly "we would appreciate it if you would not notify the Clave of our situation. They would get violent, and we fear that if they find out, we will never be able to return home. No offence to you, though, you have been very gracious to us, and we will forever thank you for it."

Tessa blushed and smiled, "Of course, I have never really trusted the Clave. Don't get me wrong, they have my respect, but they are a little rash, aren't they?"

Isabelle smiled back at Tessa, she sensed something was different about her. Tessa's eyes always looked sad, but her face was almost always smiling. Izzy got the feeling that what Tessa went through in this past year changed her completely, she felt bad for Tessa. She knew what it was like to loose a brother, they had both gone through that, but also loosing one of the people you have fallen in love with? Isabelle couldn't even begin to imagine it, she had almost lost Simon, and almost was already too much to bear.

"It's interesting, your friend Clary's gift." Tessa said "Do you think that it is the reason of her injury?" Tessa looked as if she was very careful of choosing her words, she didn't want to make them feel worse.

"Yes, very interesting, she is still getting used to it, and still testing it to see what she can do." Alec said "At times it did take away her strength, when she has to draw powerful runes, it could sometimes take her the rest of the day to recover. This must have been the same thing, but worse I guess. We were out hunting, you see. But the demons just kept coming and coming, we weren't equipped for the amount of demons. They were going to kill us. So, Clary had the idea of drawing a portal rune to get us out of there. She usually never draws the rune, we only ever use it if it is a matter of life and death. Clary was already exhausted from the fighting, and she didn't have enough strength to do the rune properly. That's how it must have malfunctioned, she didn't have enough strength."

Isabelle turned away from Alec and Tessa, biting her lip. She didn't want to cry in front of Tessa, but she couldn't help it. Clary had become so close with all of them that she had felt like as sister to her. She was so scared for her, she didn't want to lose Clary, for the sake of Jace, and herself. She couldn't handle another loss of someone she loved.

Izzy felt Alec's hand rubbing her back. She turned and hugged him, leaning into his body. Looking over at Tessa, she could see how badly Tessa wanted to help, Izzy could tell that she was desperately trying to find a way to help. Isabelle felt thankful for her compassion, but they both knew there was nothing anyone could do.

Suddenly, Tessa's eyes lit up, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Oh! I just had the most amazing idea!" Tessa said excitedly.

Alec looked down at Isabelle, confused, then back to Tessa.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"I know this wonderful warlock, he is quite a good friend of mine. He had helped us many times in the past. If he came and examined Clary, maybe he could help her. After all, her injury is related to magic."

Isabelle looked at Alec, hopeful. Alec looked back at her, seeming curious.

"Do you think we should?" He said to Izzy "Do you think its worth it?"

"I think that we should do anything in our power to help her, it's Clary." Isabelle replied.

Alec looked back to Tessa, his eyes wary. "Alright, lets give it a try." Alec said "Who is this warlock?"

"Oh, he is truly wonderful. His name is Magnus Bane." She said.

* * *

Will powered through the halls of the Institute, almost knocking down a maid as he went.

When he finally reached the doors to the infirmary, he stopped. What was he doing? He knew he shouldn't be doing this, this boy was going through exactly what he went through with Tessa; hopelessly sitting next to the bed holding the love of your life, not knowing whether she will live or not. It was the worst thing that Will ever had to go through, he still had nightmares about sitting there, hearing her gasp for breath, scream out for him and Jem. He shuddered just thinking about it.

 _Still,_ Will said to himself, _you need to do this. He thinks himself as a Herondale. Let him prove it._

Taking a breath, Will opened the doors of the infirmary, finding Jace exactly where he had left him. Sitting next to Clary, not even looking up when he came in. Will felt another shudder go through him, memories returning to his mind.

"Prove it." Will said to Jace.

Jace still didn't look up, his eyes were glued to Clary's restless face, her ragged breathing moving her chest up and down in uneven bursts.

"Prove what?" Jace replied, still not looking at Will.

"Prove you're a Herondale." Will said.

Jace looked up at him then, his golden eyes looking into Will's blue ones. Jace looked awful, his face drained of life and colour, his clothes all torn and bloody. Will continued to feel bad, but still determined, he needed to know, he needed closure.

Jace stood up from his chair, walking over to Will, stopping right in front of him. Will could see the pain on his face. He could tell that Jace had never been through this before, he has never had to play the waiting game before.

"Your that proud," Jace said "that your making me prove my own name? By the Angel, what ever happened to you to make you so bitter?"

Jace's remark pushed Will over the edge, he pushed Jace back with all the force he had, causing Jace to stumble, but not fall. Jace regained his balance, moving face to Will. Jace swung at him, knocking him in the face. Will stumbled back, putting a hand over his now fractured jaw.

"You better think about what your doing, boy." Will hissed "I wont hesitate."

"Clearly you do not know me at all." Jace replied, lunging for Will.

Jace tackled Will to he ground, punching and kicking to his hearts desire. Will fought back, kicking and head-butting. The two rolled along on the ground until a robbed arm came in between the two, knocking them both back with such force they toppled over, moaning and groaning while trying to get up.

 _You two are acting like children. Get up, now._ Jem said.

Will and Jace slowly got to their feet, staring at each other with pure and utter hatred.

 _Was this your big idea, Will? Waltzing down here to kill the other Herondale?_

"Of course not." Will replied, fuming "golden boy over here likes to run his mouth."

Jace laughed, sarcasm practically oozing out of him. "Golden boy, I must say I have never heard that one before. Good thinking, William." He replied.

Will was filled with such anger it made him explode. He ran at Jace again, only to be knocked back by a now severely annoyed Jem. Will regained his breath, surprised. Will still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Jem was stronger than him now.

 _William, by the Angel. Calm down_. Jem hissed at him.

"How am I supposed to calm down." Will shouted back, "How am I supposed to be calm when there is an imposter in my Institute? How am I supposed to be calm when there is a rouge shadowhunter, in _my_ Institute, pretending to be a Herondale? I don't know what your up to here." He said, now looking at Jace. "But you better put a stop to it. I run the Institute, not you, golden boy."

Jace looked more angry than ever, he took off his jacket, then proceeded to move his shirt out of the way, exposing his shoulder. Right on the skin of Jace's shoulder was a pale star-shaped scar. One completely identical to Will's.

"You want proof? Here it is." Jace said "When I found out my real name, I did my research. You were the first one to get this scar. You were marked by the angel Ithuriel. Ever since you were marked, every generation of Herondale men afterwards were marked as well. Every single male shadowhunter with the name Herondale has this scar."

Will was speechless. He turned to look at his own scar. It was true. The scar was perfectly identical to Jace's. Will turned to Jem, showing him the resemblance.

 _You speak the truth_ , Jem spoke to Jace _. Will, he's a Herondale._

Will turned to look at Jace, shocked. Jace looked at Will with accomplishment, glad to have proved his point.

 _"_ I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Will said, feeling awful for the part he played.

Why would someone ever lie about their name? Will worried that after all that has happened to him, he had become too paranoid, maybe he was right.

"It's alright." Jace said, pulling out his stele to heal his injuries from the fight. "When I found out my true name, I didn't believe it either. It took me a while to understand it. I didn't ask people to call me Jace Herondale until months after I found out."

Will had to admit, Jace did kick his ass. His jaw was killing him. But, he did give Jace quite the black eye, which he was proud of. After Jace was done, he threw the stele over to Will. Will quickly drew several iratzes on his arm. The numbing feel of the iratze swept over him, Will sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a gasp of breath was heard from the corner of the room. They all turned around in surprise. The gasp came from Clary's bed.

Jace ran over to her, stopping at the foot of the bed, his face going as pale as a ghost. Jace went to the side of her bed, leaning his head over to her chest. He swore, immediately starting compressions to her chest.

Will turned to Jem, realizing what was happening.

Clary had stopped breathing.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would personally like to thank everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. I cannot even begin to tell you now much it means to me. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible, I'm going to be very busy all this and next week (provincials woohoo) so I fear I won't get any writing done until my next semester starts. But I will do my best to get it up as soon as I can! I also have another one-shot story coming out tonight, so if you all could take a look at it? It you mean so much! :) Thank you all again, see you soon!**

 **xoxo, brialexandra**


	5. Magnus

"Jace, it's too late. Stop, Jace."

Jace continued to pound Clary's chest, using every last ounce of his strength. Brother Zachariah had stopped using his power awhile ago, saying it was her choice now whether she wanted to fight for her life or move on, that we couldn't do anything.

But he couldn't just stand there and watch the love of his life die.

He pounded harder, feeling another crack under his hands. He had broken three of her ribs now, but that didn't phase him. Ribs can heal, but only if your alive.

Jace felt arms squeeze his shoulders, pulling back from Clary's almost lifeless body.

"NO!" Jace cried, pulling himself away from the arms, running back to Clary to resume his hopeless attempt. "SHE CANT DIE." He screamed again, not caring that he sounded like a child. Just the mere thought that Clary could be dead, the thought that he would never see her again, sent him into a world where there was no happiness, no joy, just pain. Just the everlasting thought that he failed her, that he vowed to protect her, promised he would never put her in harms way, yet he practically stood there and watched her fall into it.

 _Jace, let me check for a heartbeat, it will only take a second_. Brother Zachariah said in his thoughts, as if he really was talking to a child. Jace took one last look at her before he stepped bac, fighting every single muscle in his body not to run back and start again.

Brother Zachariah moved gingerly towards Clary's small body. He leaned over here, placing two fingers on her neck.

Jace had never experienced such a stifling silence.

Suddenly, Jace saw Brother Zachariah's shoulders tense. He held his breath.

 _There's a pulse. It's barely there, but it's a pulse. Will, we are going to need more powerful sources if we want this girl to live. I assume you know who I am speaking of._

Will nodded stiffly, turning to run out of the room without hesitation.

Jace ran towards Clary, relief spreading through him in a way he had never felt before. The darkness that threatened to consume him disappeared.

 _You saved her_ , Brother Zachariah said _, if you had stopped when I had told you to, she would have been dead. The broken ribs won't help with the healing process, but it shouldn't cause many problems._

"Thank you," Jace croaked "thank you all you have done." Brother Zachariah nodded his head towards him.

 _"_ Who is it that you have sent Will to call?" Will asked, "will they be able to help her?"

Brother Zachariah stood up straight, resuming the haunting stance of the Brothers.

 _If anyone can save Clary, it will be him. Magnus Bane._

* * *

The London air felt fresh on Alec's face, different than New York, which just left you cold and dirty. No, London was very different, fresh, you felt almost younger when the breeze snapped across your face. It almost distracted him from the thought of where they were going, and who they were about to see.

Alec had almost thrown up when Tessa said Magnus' name. He knew that he should have expected it, he is over eight-hundred years old. But the thought of seeing Magnus in a time where he didn't even know that Alec existed, where their love was a hundred years ahead, scared him to his core. What made it even worse was the fact that these years were the years that Camille Belcourt was Magnus' love, not him. Just thinking about Magnus loving someone other than him made the nauseous feeling return.

He felt Isabelle's stare on him once again. He hadn't spoken yet, only followed when they were going to accompany Will and Tessa to go fetch Magnus, quickly getting up and being the first one waiting at the door.

Will and Tessa were ahead of them, Tessa whispering to Will the story we had told her earlier. When she had finished, Alec saw Will's face fall, turning to look at us once before whispering into Tessa's ear.

Tessa gasped, "Oh dear," she exclaimed "how long did it take to get her breathing?"

Isabelle whirled to look at her brother, fear making her eyes grow into moons. Alec snapped out of his silence, looking at Tessa in shock.

"Clary stopped breathing?" He asked, think of the hell Jace is going through, wishing he could be there to help him.

"Yes, she came dangerously close to death, Brother Zachariah even stopped his powers, thinking that she was already gone. That was when Jace lost it, he wouldn't stop doing compressions, he just kept pounding on her chest, I think I heard her ribs crack once or twice." Will said, his voice low with sadness.

Isabelle froze, waiting to hear whether her friend had lived or died.

"But thank the Angel that he didn't. Once we finally pulled him off, Jem found a pulse, it was weak but it was there."

Alec let out the breath he didn't' know he was holding in. They had almost lost her. Until now this entire thing had almost seemed like a dream. But he knew now that this was real, he knew now that this meant life or death, and that they all needed to get out of it alive, no matter what it takes.

"We need to get to Magnus then, now." Alec barked, moving his hands to get Tessa and Will walking again. Isabelle was still silent, but Alec knew better then to bother her. This was a side of Isabelle that he had only seen once before, in the demon realm. It was pure, earth-shattering fear. Alec looked at his sister, knowing now that he needed to play his part as the older brother more than ever.

Will and Tessa turned to a tall looking house, with a black gate blocking the sidewalks from this from lawn. Will opened the gate, gesturing them all to go through, they walked up the stairs, Alec felt this ability to breathe get smaller and smaller.

When they reached the top, Tessa wasted no time waiting to ring the bell, ringing it multiple times before finally resting her hand.

Alec heard footsteps coming towards the door, moving to undo the lock. He held his breath.

The door opened to reveal a Magnus that both Isabelle and Alec had never seen before, nor one that they had ever expected to see.

A Magnus without one spec of glitter.

He was wearing simple brown pants, with a matching brown jacket. It was almost naked in the standards of the Magnus he knew.

He finished looking at Magnus' clothes to find that Magnus was staring directly at him, his narrowed cat eyes looking at him with curiosity, a look he had only seen Magnus give him in the beginning of their relationship.

He then looked at Will, back to Alec, then to Will again.

"William," he said "you never told me that you had an extraordinarily attractive brother."

 **YES I KNOW THAT IM LATE IM SORRY BUT SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE ASS. But yes I am back and will try to upload more often, I have been so busy with school and dance that the only time I have to write is from 12AM on, which usually ends up with the crashing 30mins in. BUT I AM VERY SORRY AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! Please leave a review, it means a lot! And don't worry, you'll get to see some Malec stuff in the next chapter (smirk,smirk). Oh and thank you for 30 reviews! Can we get to 50? ;)**

 **xoxo,**

 **brialexandra**


	6. Remember

**I know it has been several months. I am sorry. Just read the chapter and all will be well.**

The darkness lets up for a moment, letting her feel what the rest of her was feeling.

Pain. All she could feel was pain.

Hot, stabbing pain. She tried to scream, but nothing moved, no sound came out.

She can sense something is wrong, terribly wrong.

She can fix it, she needs to fix it.

She needs to wake up.

She's so close, she can feel it.

She can hear him, hear him calling her name, talking to her, telling her it's going to be ok.

The darkness reclaims her again.

* * *

All of the memories. All of them flooding back in a moment of pure torture yet pure bliss at the same time.

Just looking at this Magnus, just seeing Magnus as someone that looked different than the one he fell in love with; it was like a punch in the face yet a breath of fresh air at the same time. It was like seeing Magnus at every angle he could. He was finally getting the chance to see his love for more than just glitter and blue flashes or magic; he was seeing Magnus for Magnus.

His nervous fear suddenly left his body in a happy rush, quickly replaced by curiosity and something he had never felt before, something warm and consuming, familiar yet foreign.

An undying, raging, burning love.

He finally raises his curious blue eyes to the familiar yet oh so different feline ones.

"I'm not Wills brother, I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood." Alec finally says.

The group watches as the confusion starts to show on Magnus' face, he squints his cat eyes, trying to solve the problem.

"Lightwood? Well that's not possible. I've met all the Lightwoods, and they look considerably different than you do young man. William, Tessa darling, what is this beautiful yet mad Shadowhunter saying?"

"Magnus, please. Let us come in. Something has happened, something not even you would think possible. We need your help." Tessa said, stepping past Magnus into the small house.

Magnus' face grew even more confused, following Tessa into the house. The rest of the group filed in, following Tessa, who was moving to open a door to what looked like a meeting room.

"No Tessa not that one…." Magnus reached out to try to stop Tessa.

She opened the door, hearing a gasp from inside.

An oddly familiar gasp.

"Oh Magnus, I'm sorry I had no idea.."

The rest of the group moves to see the figure inside, Magnus' face growing a shade of red Alec had never seen on him before.

He took a look inside the meeting room, seeing who the figure was.

It was Camille Belcourt.

A barley dressed Camille Belcourt.

* * *

New York, 2014

Simon hurried across the street, barely missing being hit by an extremely aggravated taxi driver.

 _Gotta love New York_. He thought to himself.

He made his regular walk across the park, his daily path to get to his new job he got at the record store on 32nd Street. He liked it, he liked having a daily routine, he was growing awfully bored during his summer break.

He looked around the park, seeing the same dog walkers and old couples, fulfilling their daily routines as well. He smirks to himself, not really knowing why.

Getting ready to turn back onto the sidewalk, something catches his eye, the glare of metal shining against the sunlight. He turns to see a group of teens, around his age maybe, being cornered into a bush, panic on their faces. What they were scared of, he had no idea. From his perspective it looked like they were playing some imaginary game.

Simon would have thought this very thing, but it was the long swords, knives, and bow and arrow the teens were holding that made him think otherwise.

Something seemed familiar about the group, they all looked familiar but he had no idea where from. Maybe that comic convention he went to last summer?

He racked his brain, trying to figure out where he had seen these people before. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much, it was like his brain was screaming at him to remember, but what he needed to remember, he didn't know.

One of he girls in the group, the red- head, suddenly pulls what looks like a thick pen out of her pocket, turning to say something to the blonde boy. The blonde gives her a wary look, then nods. The red-head turns suddenly, and starts to draw something into the plant.

 _What the hell are these people doing?_ He thinks to himself.

The plant suddenly bursts up into a whirling purple cloud, the impact almost knocking Simon off his feet. He looks around the park, seeing if anyone else was seeing this madness, but they were all calmly continuing their routines, like they see nothing.

 _Are they not seeing this? Why am I the only one?_

The group jumps into the purple cloud, when the last one, a pretty girl with long black hair, jumps in, the cloud starts to shrink.

The cloud suddenly turned black, caving in on itself. Simon ran up to the cloud, hearing screams coming from inside the cloud.

"Clary!"

"Jace!"

Those names, he knew those names. Why did he know those names?

He ran his hands through the cloud, desperately trying to help in some way. Suddenly he felt hand on his back, pulling him away from the dark caving cloud. He turned to see an odd looking man; wearing a rainbow suit with glitter buttons, glitter all over his hair, and over his eye lids. The glitter wasn't what was intriguing Simon, it was his cat-shaped eyes. These eyes seemed foreign yet all too familiar at the same time.

The man looked at Simon, as if he was seeing an old friend, a small, sad smile spread across his face.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." The man said, "Life was just getting to be boring."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else." Simon said, but he didn't believe what he was saying. He didn't remember the man, but something was off. It was like his brain was screaming at him to remember something important, so important it could change everything.

"Oh Simon, you never change." The man said. "Come, come, we've got quite the situation on our hands, and our lovely friends can't stay in the past forever." He began to walk away, dragging Simon by the arm.

"Wait! Stop! I have no idea who you are, or those people. You have the wrong guy, I'm telling you."

The man stopped, turned and grabbed Simon by the shoulders, as if he was going to give him some motivating speech.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the apartment. You have to trust me, I cant save the love of my life and yours at the same time all by myself."

 **HA! WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! BET YOU ALL HATE ME NOW!**

 **I am very sorry about the long break, with finals and dance there was absolutely no time to write. And even when I did get the odd time to write, I got NOTHING. Very sorry! Now that its summer I will try to write more, I'm really liking how the story is taking off.**

 **Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! Reviews make my day, so please leave one! Can we maybe get to 100? ;)**

 **Thank you all for your on-going support, love you with all my heart!**

 **xoxo, brialexandra**

 **PS. ya'll requested Sizzy, WELL YOUR GETTIN IT. be patient my loves 3**


	7. Black and Blue

The group stared at the beautiful vampire, barely covered by a silk sheet as she lay provocatively along Magnus' couch.

Isabelle had never hated another creature more.

Camille looked around at her frustrated spectators, smirking at the madness she has caused them all. "What?" She said flirtatiously, "Don't like what you see?"

Isabelle looked at Alec, and her heart broke. In his eyes was pure betrayal and sadness, sadness she had only seen in him when their brother was killed. His hands were held in tight fists on either side of his body, holding back the anger that they both knew he had no right to have. This was a different time, years before Alec was even born, they both knew they had no right to feel betrayed, or angry.

But they still were.

"Oh Magnus," Tessa said, "why must you do this to yourself?"

"You know me Tess," Magnus exclaimed, "it takes me awhile to break a habit."

"Is that what I am now? A habit?" Camille replied with mock anger, "You weren't saying that 10 minutes ago…."

"OKAY, time to go!" Magnus shouts over Camille, "You need to leave, I have business to attend to."

"You always do." Camille sighed, leaning over to gather her clothes off the floor, "Well, unless you all plan to watch me dress, I would like some privacy."

Isabelle had never left a room faster.

She'd never seen Alec turn around that quickly in her life. The entire group was outside of the room in less than 5 seconds.

"Rude." Camille muttered as she closed the door.

All eyes were on Magnus, who was looking very regretful of his decisions. His face reddened as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh, don't you give me that look. We all make mistakes." He said defensively.

"Yes, but our mistakes don't include the sluttiest vampire of the 18th century now does it?" The words were out of Isabelle's mouth before she could stop herself, the entire group looked at her in shock. Alec's face went from red to purple.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Magnus said to Isabelle, anger making his cat eyes dance.

"Not yet, but in around 100 years you will." Isabelle snapped back, confusing Magnus even more.

Magnus turned to Tessa, fuming. "If you brought these two children here

just to mock me, you most definitely should go."

"Magnus, please just listen to what they have to say. I guarantee you will feel different." Will said, speaking for the first time since they came into the house.

Magnus gave the whole group an odd look, making up his mind. "This better be good, Herondale, or I'm turning you into a mushroom."

"Oh, you cruel man." Will said sarcastically as Magnus led them to another room. Isabelle gazed at the features of Magnus' home, trying to wrap her head around a Magnus that didn't have one spec of glitter in his entire home. The only thing that shined in the house was the metal and glass of the historic chandeliers.

Once they were in another room, an empty living room with brown walls and no windows, Tessa told Magnus their story, Isabelle having to chime in at certain times as Alec still didn't have the courage to speak. She watched as Magnus' face changed from annoyance to confusion to disbelief. Once they were finished, there was a long silence before Magnus spoke.

"Well, it looks like you won't be transformed into a mushroom today, Will. Maybe another time." He said, disbelief still plastered on his face.

"What do you think of this Magnus?" Tessa said slowly, letting him take his time.

"I think that I want nothing to do with this," Magnus replied rudely, "I just got myself out of this Shadowhunter business, I'm not getting into it again. You do have yourselves in quite the predicament, I'll give you that. But this is a predicament I won't take part in. Magnus needs a break."

The group stood in shocked silence; even Tessa looked surprised, no one expected an outburst like that from Magnus Bane.

"Oh by the Angel, you know you can do this, you've told me about this yourself! You're simply just too lazy and tired to get up and do magic again. Just because you don't like Shadowhunter business? That's your excuse? I can honestly say I'm disappointed, I expected so much more from the Magnus that I knew." Alec snapped from the back of the room.

Isabelle turned to look at her brother, who looks like he's going to throw up. Izzy should have known he would loose it at some point. This wouldn't be easy for anyone.

"This is the future that were talking about here, if we can't get back we are changing history, we are changing the course of events that have already happened. Who knows what will happen if we mess with that, and being from one hundred years in the future, and knowing you one hundred years in the future, I can guarantee you that you don't want things to be changed."

The silence was becoming suffocating. Alec's outburst left not only Magnus in disbelief, but the entire group, all staring at him in a shocked quiet.

"You know me?" Magnus asked, in almost a whisper.

It took Alec awhile to respond, slowly getting his breath back, "I know you better than anyone else." He replied, looking Magnus straight in the eye.

The group slowly clued in, realizing what Alec meant. Magnus never took his eyes off Alec.

"Oh, oh dear." Tessa said quietly.

"Makes sense," Magnus finally said, shock still evident, "black and blue have always been my favourite combination."

* * *

New York, 2014

Magnus was practically dragging Simon at this point. The geek was screaming for Magnus to let him go as he pulled him up the stairs to his apartment.

He finally let him go, pushing him so he fell into the couch. Simon stared at Magnus with his large brown eyes full of fear, his glasses almost falling off his face.

"Are you going to kill me?" Simon asked slowly, his face going almost as pale as he was when he was a vampire.

"Oh lord, no. That would only make my life considerably harder." He replied, taking a deep breath before he launched into the crazy story that was Simon Lewis' life.

"What do you mean?!" Simon asked, growing hysterical.

"Look Simon, you saw that fight in the park, even though no one else around you did. You know that you sometimes see things that others don't, and it happens all the time, doesn't it? And I can bet you that you have been having some pretty extreme dreams lately about a life that you never knew possible. Right?"

Simon stared at the warlock, shocked. Magnus knew this was going to take awhile, and they didn't have much time.

"How do you know all these things about me? How do you even know me at all?"

"Because I do know you Simon, I know you very well." Magnus replied, "You have gone through quite the life young man, and even though you don't remember it now, you will once I tell it to you. Know get ready, cause you're about to hear some crazy shit."

* * *

 **IM BACK! I know this was very long over due (y'all were getting rowdy in the reviews ;)) so FINALLY I managed to finish a chapter. I am very sorry this took so long, ya know how school can be. But I promise I'll try to get another one up quicker (whether i keep that promise? who knows). But thank you all so much for the continued support! Y'all keep me going! See you soon! 3 Also please leave a review! They really motivate me to keep going and make me very happy :)**

 **xoxo, brialexandra**

 **PS. i might maybe possibly have a short story coming out soon! keep an eye out ;)**


End file.
